Everything will be okay
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: Hermione sees Draco sitting in the window. She start wondering what's wrong, and asks him. Draco/Hermione


A Draco/Hermione one shot.

It may be hard to understand, since it starts so fast. But it put a while before Draco is going to kill dumbledore in the half blood prince.

Don't complain about grammar, I'm norwegian so I don't care.

Let's begin:

"Malfoy, is that you?" Hermione asked, when she saw the black feature of a boy sitting in the window. The moon shone on his almost white hair, making it silver. The boy turned his head, and meet Hermione with cold blue eyes.

"Granger." his voice said, but not in the sneering way he usually spoke her name. Hermione saw on him, his pale skin without a scar, his almost white hair, his perfect feature and his cold cold blue eyes, those cold eyes. For the first time Hermione understood that he wasn't just hot, but he was a beautiful. Perfect, like a god of ice. But he also looked so deep and sad. Like he had been the whole year. Her thoughts started working to find the reason. He had everything, power, money, everything she thought he loved.

"What's wrong?" she heard her voice ask him. She couldn't help it, by wondering why. The boy looked surprised, but yet some small amount of happyness crossed his pale face. But he closed himself again and saw out the window. Hermione expected him to shut himself totally out.

"Why do you care?" his voice spoke in a lost way, like a small child speaking.

"Because you look sad." she spoke silent, biting her lower lip. She heard the boy sigh.

"You feel pity for me cause I'm alone? Cause you got it better than me, cause your life is so much better than mine." he said, still lost and gazing out in the dark, lighten by the full moon's silver dim. Hermione knew that what she was about to do went against everything she usually would do, but she felt that he needed it. She walked to him, and sat down beside him in the huge window. He didn't seem to notice her close presents, he looked so deep in those hurting thoughts she guessed he had. She knew that he would speak his thoughts to her, at least not in the scene they both was mixed in now. She knew she had to comfort his hunted soul somehow. But words wouldn't save him before he would be so lost inside his darkness.

She took his hand, his cold hand, just hold it. He noticed it, and saw on her with his cold cold blue eyes. His eyes burned into her brown ones. Then she saw his deep caring true him. The one he hide so deep inside him. The vounble litte boy. She understood how his days was. He wasn't him, not his true self. He was how his father wanted him to be. But it wasn't enough. Hermione felt guilty grow inside her. She was suposed to be the clever one. The one that should understand these stuff.

But in all those years she hated him. Hating him for calling her those things he was teached to say to the unworthy in his father's view. But she had called him stuff that was no better. Without a better reason than hearing him say words he was teached. She felt him tighten the grip she had on his hand. He saw out the window. His eyes gazing on the beautiful moon. Then he saw back on her, but now with a clear tear running down his pale face. She knew that that was emotion he wanted gone. With her free hand, she wiped away his tear, carefully and caring.

"I don't want to." he whispered, with such hurt and pain that it almost broke her warm heart.

"I'm sure." she said, even though she didn't knew what his words meant. But the pain he showed, showed her that he spoke the truth.

"I didn't want. But I had no choice." he said again, so lost, so scared. Even though she knew she may hurt him more, she couldn't help herself.

"What did you do?" she asked, calm and soft. He answered with dragging up his sleeve, exposing the horrid mark. The dark mark. She gasped, but when she saw up in his tearful blue eyes, she couldn't help by feeling so bad for him.

"I had to, or they would kill my mother." he said whispering. She wrapped her arms around his, trying to make things good again. She made him lay his head in her lap, and she started stroking him hair, whispering stuff to make it all better.

"Hushhhh, it will be okay, it will be all okay again." she said, feeling her own tears run down her face. She knew that he needed her help, and she knew she would give him.

The end...

again a story I guess you have to be insane to understand.


End file.
